In signal enhancement tasks, adaptive Wiener Filtering is often used to suppress the background noise and interfering sources. For the required interference and noise estimates, several approaches are proposed usually exploiting VAD (Voice Activity Detection), and beam-forming, which uses a microphone array with a known geometry. The drawback of VAD is that the voice-pause cannot be robustly detected, especially in the multi-speaker environment. The beam-former does not rely on the VAD, nevertheless, it needs a priori information about the source positions. As an alternative method, Blind Source Separation (BSS) was proposed to be used in speech enhancement which overcomes the drawbacks mentioned and drastically reduces the number of microphones. However, the limitation of BSS is that the number of point sources cannot be larger than the number of microphones, or else BSS is not capable to separate the sources.
In US 2006/0120535 A1 a method and an acoustic system is disclosed which generate a stereo signal for each for multiple separate sources. A blind source separation of at lest two microphone signals is conducted to acquire BSS filters. Each of the microphone signals is filtered with its own filter transfer function that is the quotient of a power density spectral portion of the respective sound source and the overall power density spectrum of the respective microphone signal, such that the two stereo signals are obtained for each microphone signal.